


Kagome, Kagome

by AmazingLettuce



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Children, if this mysteriously disappears it is also on my ffn account, uh death ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingLettuce/pseuds/AmazingLettuce
Summary: You'd think being trapped and tortured for all eternity in an abandoned hospital up in the mountains would shake one's confidence. But for a certain blue haired girl, she learns just how untrue that can be when it comes to protecting those you love. *YOU CAN FIND THIS ON MY FFN ACCOUNT AmazingLettuce*





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually chapter two of my original story, Kagome, Kagome. As you may or may not know, this chapter is the rewritten one, and I am proud of this one. Chapter one I do not like, but if you want to see both chapters, go to my FFN account, AmazingLettuce. Thank you very much.

“There's a building hidden in the dark,  
Long abandoned in which no one talks;  
Down the hall into the farthest room  
Children gather in this ghostly tomb.”

Far, far away, tucked in between rocks and a small muddy creek, sat a humble, wooden hospital. The hospital was white, with cracks in the walls. It was like a home away from home, except for one miniscule, yet deadly detail; many children went in, but none would ever come out. Legend has it that when the wind flies through through the walls, it carries the screams of the very same young children down the mountain and into the villages below.

Over time, the legend of the devil hospital was told as a warning. Many years later, at present day, it is now passed off as nothing more than a scary story to tell around a campfire. But just in case, adults kept their children in sight, and never allowed them to go near the mountain.

Time took its toll on the structure. The white was now a faded grey, the support beams creaked every time a creature ran by, or when there was an exceptionally strong breeze. The small cracks in the walls had turned into holes, boards were snapped in two from nature’s violent attacks. With broken windows and vines growing up the sides and through the door, even animals made sure to steer clear of it. 

“And smile, for they were waiting here  
Especially just to play with you.  
All the happy faces, such happy faces!  
They know you'll join them soon.”

\- - - - -  
\- - - - -  
\- - - - -

“...Miku? Do you think they’ll catch us?”

“Are you sure about this?”

“What if they find out? What’ll we do?”

These were the questions a twelve year old girl with light blue hair was receiving. The reason being that she, along with four other children, were trapped in a hospital. They had entered long ago, and had never been able to leave. The psychotic doctors in bloodstained lab coats made it their goal to keep them there.

“Ah, don’t sweat it. I’m positive that this will work, trust me,” Miku said, yanking and clawing at the loose boards in the wall. “It won’t end like last time.”

Miku jumped when she heard loud gasps and silent running to the wall she was busy destroying. She turned her head to the side to see what the ruckus was, when she saw everyone lined up against the wall.

“Miku! The door! Hurry up and stand!” a girl whispered, helping Miku to her feet.

Just as Miku stood up and leaned on the wall, away from her ‘sure fire escape route’, the door swung open, and tall men in bloodstained lab coats, carrying bloody knives, syringes, scalpels, and various tools of torture, walked in. They shut the door and sneered menacingly at the children. One glance and a person could easily tell that they had lost their minds.

One of the doctors walked forward and inspected each of the children intently, observing every detail and taking in their fear. The man stopped in front of Kaito. Kaito was a small, lanky, eleven year old boy with dark blue hair and a pale complexion. He had bloody bandages tightly wrapped around his forehead, torso, neck, wrists, and arms.

The doctor snickered, and moved on. He stopped again in front of Rin and Len. They were twins. Rin was a short ten year old girl with butter blond hair and light apricot skin, she was stubborn, but friendly . Len was a short ten year old boy with butter blond hair and apricot skin, and was exceptionally smart for his age. Both of them had bloody bandages wrapped around their legs and forearms. 

He stopped again in front of Meiko. Meiko was a cautious twelve year old girl with short brown hair and auburn eyes with light peach skin. She was often the one who shot down all of Miku’s bad or stupid ideas, and helped bandage up her friends. Meiko was not thin, but she definitely wasn’t fat. She had bloody bandages wrapped around her knuckles, shins, ankles, and right arm.

Lastly the doctor stopped in front of Miku. Miku was a defiant twelve year old girl with extremely long light blue hair and matching eyes, and had a fair peach skin tone. She was the one who came up with escape plans and helped Meiko take what little care they could for their younger friends. She had bloody bandages wrapped around her forearms and left shin. 

He stood up straight and tall, grabbed Miku’s shoulders and shoved her to the ground, telling her that she would start off the game.

“Miserable demon scum,” Miku muttered under breath.

“What was that, you insufferable delinquent?” the doctor snarled.

Miku scowled at the bothersome man. Demon. Beast. Hellion. Firebrand. 

“Nothing, sir,” she spat, keeping her glare focused on the floor.

“Then, let’s let you all play your little game, shall we?”

Quickly and quietly, Len, Rin, Kaito, and Meiko shuffled their feet over to Miku. They formed a circle around the slouching girl on the floor, and held hands. They started to sing and walk in a circle, playing a game lost to time; Circle You.

“Circle you, circle you,  
Stay with us and play forever.  
Circle you, circle you,  
Close the door and leave us never.  
'Til we see the rising sun,  
This is only the beginning.  
Circle you, circle you,  
Who is that behind you?”

Miku stiffened and took in a shaky breath. Her heart was racing a mile a minute. I can do this, she thought to herself, I’ve got this.

“U-uhm, Kaito?”

To say that she was shocked when her friends gasped and they pulled her to her feet was an understatement. She opened her eyes and was greeted with the terrible sight of seeing Kaito trade places with her. Miku snuck a glance at the doctors and saw that they were scowling, and had a white knuckle grip on their ‘tools’. But what scared her the most was the ghost of a smile on each of their faces, when it finally sunk in; Kaito was the worst at Kagome Kagome, ever. And he was the bird in the cage.

With shaky breaths, Miku joined her friends and started to sing and walk with them.

“Circle you, circle you,  
Stay with us and play forever.  
Circle you, circle you,  
Close the door and leave us never.  
'Til we see the rising sun,  
This is only the beginning.  
Circle you, circle you,  
Aren't we having lots of fun?”

They stopped walking, and they stopped singing. Just when the silence and suspense was becoming unbearable, Kaito’s faint voice sounded like thunder.

“...M-Meiko?”

The children didn’t answer, but instead hung their heads and started to sing and walk again. They took a deep, wavering breath, and their voices shook with their loud sobs.

“Circle you, circle you,  
Can you feel time creeping closer?  
Circle you, circle you,  
I'm so sorry; your turn's over.  
'Til we see the rising sun,  
They take heads from off our shoulders.  
Circle you, circle you,  
Aren't we having lots of fun?”

Kaito gasped, but smiled nonetheless. Well, he thought, at least it wasn’t them.

“Your skull, it may be fractured and  
Your arms are severed to the bone.  
The children undying, they smile through their crying,  
In a game that never ends.”

They paused to take a deep breath, and attempted to drag out the end of the song as much as they could, to try and delay their friend’s sure demise.

“Circle you, circle you,  
You can't run so stay awhile!  
Circle you, circle you,  
They won't hear your screams for miles.  
Let's play 'til the morning light  
Play until they come to get us.  
Circle you, circle you,  
We'll have fun tonight.”

Miku grabbed Rin’s hand and pulled towards the window before the blond could lunge at the men in white. Meiko did the same for Len, and whispered vain words of comfort. The doctors waltzed over to Kaito, and extended a hand. The blue boy took the hand and was pulled to his feet. Before he left the room, he turned towards his friends, gave them a pathetic smile, and said his goodbye.

“Sayonara, min’nasan.”

And with that, he walked out of the room and the doctors slammed the door shut behind him. The sound of a locking door rang out across the room. Miku fell to her knees, and gave a loud, dismal sob.

“I-I, I can’t believe it,” she cried. “It, it ended like last time.”

\- - - - -  
\- - - - -  
\- - - - -

“Sayonara, min’nasan.”


End file.
